


Прошло десять лет (It's Been Ten Years)

by Lesli_rus



Series: 10 лет Шерлока [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All The Love, Anniversary, Fluff, John Watson is a Good Parent, Love, M/M, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Translation in Russian, Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: От Автора: Этот фик написан к празднованию десятилетия со дня выхода в эфир серии «Этюд в розовых тонах».Шерлок и Джон также празднуют свой десятилетний юбилей в этой суперкороткой истории ;)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 10 лет Шерлока [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Прошло десять лет (It's Been Ten Years)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Been Ten Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507822) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Бета - Kim Vivien.  
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.

Джон стоял на кухне, потягивал утренний кофе, когда его взгляд упал на календарь с котенком, подаренный миссис Хадсон на Рождество.

Двадцать пятое июля на нем не было отмечено, но они оба хорошо помнили эту дату. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, сидевшего за столом у микроскопа. Он был одет в темно-синий халат, накинутый поверх рубашки и брюк, и пристально смотрел на предметное стекло, на котором лежало что-то вытащенное из банки, стоящей рядом с микроскопом. Теперь под кухонной стойкой стоял встроенный мини-холодильник, предназначенный исключительно для экспериментов. Так много изменилось с тех пор, как они встретились, и все же многое осталось прежним. Они все еще были теми же двумя ссорящимися соседями по квартире, но теперь они были и чем-то большим.

— С годовщиной, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь, так как эти слова вызвали трепет в груди. Потребовалось много взлетов и падений, прежде чем они осознали то, что было прямо перед ними в течение многих лет. Теперь Джон мог наслаждаться комфортом и хаосом, привнесенными в его жизнь Шерлоком, с нескрываемым обожанием. Прошли те дни, когда он прятался, тосковал и колебался. Остались только романтика и роскошь совместной жизни. Когда Шерлок поднял голову, взгляд его прекрасных миндалевидных глаз встретился со взглядом Джона, наполнив его теплотой.

Джон сделал к нему два шага и оставил на его губах невесомый поцелуй.

— Я даже не надеялся, что ты останешься замужем за мной в течение десяти лет, Джон, — голос Шерлока был искренним, и Джон вспомнил, какой бурной была тогда их жизнь. К тому времени, когда они наконец поняли, что им суждено стать кем-то больше, чем просто друзьями, они уже прошли через многое.

— И все же ты сделал мне предложение, — Джон отхлебнул кофе и запустил свободную руку в мягкие кудри Шерлока. Спустя десять лет он все еще находил удивительным, что ему действительно позволено так спокойно прикасаться к Шерлоку.

— Это был риск, на который стоило пойти, — сказал Шерлок серьезным тоном, как будто он не был самым большим болваном.

— Ты такой романтик, — весело сказал Джон, зная, что одно только это заставит Шерлока выгнуться, как рассерженного кота, на то что кто-то оскорбил его чувства.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Шерлок с шипением, которое заставило Джона хихикнуть.

— Конечно, нет. Ужин у Анджело, придуманное расследование с последующей погоней только для того, чтобы я мог найти кольцо, были вовсе не романтичными, — вспомнил Джон совершенно нелепое предложение Шерлока. К концу того дня Джон устал, вспотел, был покрыт синяками, но в то же время был самым счастливым человеком. В тот судьбоносный день, когда он встретил Шерлока в Бартсе, жизнь его претерпела колоссальные изменения к лучшему, но с тех пор, как они связали себя узами брака, он действительно вел жизнь самого счастливого человека на земле.

— Это было изобретательно, а не романтично. И ты повелся, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, явно гордясь своей находчивостью.

В знак примирения Джон поставил перед Шерлоком кружку, точно такую же, что держал в руке. Вкус свежесваренного кофе должен был исправить все недуги утра, прежде чем они окунуться в празднование, требующее много энергии и минимума одежды. Одинаковые кружки были подарком, который они получили несколько месяцев назад. На них большими жирными буквами выведена надпись: «Лучший отец в мире». Было приятно пить из таких кружек каждое утро.

— Я не могу найти свои наушники! — донесся крик из спальни наверху. Топот ног по лестнице означал, что Рози, их пятнадцатилетняя дочь, спускается вниз. — Вы не видели мои наушники? — спросила она, резко остановившись и появившись в поле зрения.

— И тебе доброе утро, — с легким упреком отозвался Джон.

— Извини, — Рози зашла на кухню и поцеловала Шерлока в щеку, которую он ей подставил, как только она появилась. — Доброе утро, папа, — сказала она.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Шерлок, оглядывая ее наряд и туфли. Джон мог распознать дедукцию, когда видел ее, и, затаив дыхание, ждал результата. Шерлок явно одобрял то, куда она направлялась, потому что никак это не прокомментировал. Джон спросит позже. Однажды они сильно поссорились, когда Шерлок нечаянно смутил Рози, разгадав ее намерения в присутствии друзей. С тех пор Шерлок согласился дедуцировать ее друзей и рассказывать Рози, но не делать этого с ней, особенно на людях.

Рози подошла к Джону и тоже чмокнула его в щеку.

— Доброе утро, отец. С годовщиной, — добавила она, улыбаясь.

— Доброе утро, любимая, — улыбнулся Джон, с гордостью глядя на их дочь-подростка. Она была одета в узкие синие джинсы и просторную футболку с периодической таблицей. Не только ее увлечения, но и острый ум вместе с сообразительностью не раз доказывали, что она такая же дочь Шерлока, как и Джона.

— Твои наушники на моем кресле, — сказал Джон, делая еще один глоток. — Вчера вечером твой папа заснул на диване. Он так храпел, что мог разбудить и мертвого, так что пришлось импровизировать, мне хотелось закончить читать книгу.

— Я не храплю! — протестующе выдохнул Шерлок и, с совершенно оскорбленным видом, положил на стол предметное стекло.

— Нет, храпишь, — хором ответили Джон и Рози, глядя друг на друга и стараясь не расхохотаться.

Шерлок бросил на Джона прищуренный взгляд и повернулся к Рози.

— И ты, Брут? — сказал Шерлок, прикладывая руку к сердцу в театральном жесте оскорбленной обиды.

— Но это ведь правда! — хихикнула Рози и перебросила через плечо свой проткнутый булавками рюкзак. Взяв наушники с кресла, она надела их на шею и вновь повернулась к ним. — Ты используешь билеты, которые я купила для сегодняшнего вечера?

— Конечно! Шерлок только и говорит об этом целую неделю. Он подготовил костюмы для этого события несколько дней назад, — Джон тоже был взволнован, но больше из-за причины, а не из-за самого события.

Шерлок многозначительно откашлялся и повернулся к дочери.

— У тебя отменный вкус на подарки, Рози, — серьезным тоном объявил он. — Серьезно тебе говорю.

— Что ты с ним сделала? — пошутил Джон. — Рози, ты сломала моего мужа! Теперь он делает комплименты.

— Не волнуйся, отец. От него я унаследовала хороший вкус, — она вздернула подбородок и радость, смешанная с озорством на ее лице, растопила сердце Джона.

— А вот это… — Шерлок поднял палец, указывая на нее, и замолчал, — ... действительно так.

— Когда я увидела, что в Королевском оперном театре, в годовщину вашей свадьбы, будет вечер Вагнера, я подумала, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Я знала, что вам понравится. Платиновая кредитка «Амекс»1 — дядя Майкрофт, даже не знал, что она пропала, но он мне не откажет, — она усмехнулась, явно зная, надавливание на какие кнопки сойдет ей с рук. — Вам легче дарить подарки, чем вы думаете, — заявила Рози, уперев руки в бока.

— Это потому, что нам нравятся все подарки, которые ты нам даришь, — просиял Джон, заставив ее рассмеяться.

— Пап, — Рози повернулась к Шерлоку. — Ты замужем за таким романтиком, я не знаю, как ты это выносишь, — добродушно поддразнила она и выскочила из кухни.

— Эй, а ну вернись, юная леди! — крикнул Джон, смеясь, когда она бегом бросилась вниз по лестнице. — Вернись домой до темноты!

— И опять она права, — весело ухмыльнулся Шерлок, глядя на Джона глазами человека, в которого влюбился более десяти лет. И, по правде говоря, влюблялся до сих пор...

— А теперь поцелуй меня как следует, невыносимый гений, — произнес Джон, отставив кружку и усевшись на колени к мужу, чтобы уделить ему все внимание, какое он заслуживает. Десять лет — это много, но в то же время это всего лишь мгновение во времени. О, как повезло Джону, что он разделил это мгновение с человеком, которого выбрало его сердце в момент первой встречи, и который выбрал его в ответ...

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание Переводчика:
> 
> 1 — «Амекс» — разговорное выражение для кредитной карты American Express (сокращение AmEx).


End file.
